cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Militärtechnische Akademie der Reichswehr
Since its inception, the Reichswehr has required its Officer Corps to be professionally educated to Bachelor degree level in a field relevent to their military employment. To this end the Reichwehr Military Technical Academy was formed in 2008, and housed in the former Berlin Free Univeristy Dahlem, Berlin. In addition to Officers of the Prussian Army, civilians destined for public service appointments in government departments may also attend. Faculties and courses thumb|Preußische Militärtechnische Akademie The Academy has a specific organizational structure, in addition to the division between the areas of teaching and administration that is common to all universities. This is due to the Academy's dual function as an educational establishment and a military authority for the students. Academic Division The academic division takes care of teaching and research, to which end it maintains 4 faculties. The number of departments was designed so as to allow for intensive study through teaching in small groups, and for the pursuing of research at the same time. *Faculty of Electrical Engineering: 13 professorships **Electrical Engineering **Parts of Industrial Engineering *Faculty of Mechanical Engineering: 7 departments, 19 professorships **Mechanical Engineering **Computational Science and Engineering **Parts of Industrial Engineering *Faculty of Humanities and Social Sciences: 9 departments, 27 professorships **Education studies **History *Faculty of Economic and Social Sciences: 19 departments, 40 professorships **Business Administration **Economics **Political Science **Parts of Industrial Engineering Notes: The course Industrial Engineering is not assigned to any one faculty, due to its mixed nature, but the Faculty of Electrical Engineering has taken the leading role in teaching it. The exam board consists of members of the 3 participating faculties in equal number. The "ISA-Modul", with ISA standing for "Interdisziplinäre Studienanteile" (Interdisciplinary parts of study) is not assigned to a particular faculty. Its classes take place in all faculties. All ISA courses are coordinated by a research associate, who liaises with the teaching staff of the 4 faculties. Student Division The personal guidance, training and education of the studying officers and officer candidates is the responsibility of the "Studentenbereich" (SB) or "Student Division". The Studentenbereich is headed by an officer of the rank of Colonel. Apart from headquarters staff, he oversees 3 "Studentenfachbereiche" (SFB) or "Student Department". These are headed by a Lieutenant Colonel. *Student Department A **Engineering *Student Department B **Educational sciences, History *Student Department C **Political and Economic Sciences Usually sorted by year, one Student Department currently has 6 (SFB A and B) or 8 © "Studentenfachbereichsgruppen" (SFBG) or Student Department Groups, headed by an army Captain. The staff-student ratio is currently at around 140 to 180 studying officers and officer candidates per group leader. Apart from the administrative management of the soldiers, the Student Division takes care of military training and advanced education so as to maintain the necessary educational level. If compared with a normal military unit, the Student Division would be equivalent to a regiment, the Departments to a battalion and the Groups to companies. Studying The academic year at the Academy usually begins on 1 October. The officers and officer candidates are generally posted to the university a week before that date. An orientation week takes place first, during which the students may settle into their accommodation and receive an introduction to studying at the Academy from the more advanced students. In contrast to the semester format usually practised in NDR, a year at the Academy is divided into 3 terms (trimesters) which means that it consists not of a winter and summer semester, but of autumn, winter and spring terms, 3 blocks of 3 months each. There are no classes in the summer quarter (1 July – 30 September). This period may be used for performing required periods of practical training and internships, and for holidays. Exams are taken at the end of every term, and test the material that was studied in that term. In a few cases, exams at the end of a term may concern the material of more than one term. For the purpose of revision, one or two weeks in mid-December, late March and late June may be devoid of classes. Due to the short length of revision time and the fact that all the exams are "en bloc", resits are greatly feared by the students, particularly the engineering students. Resit exams occur during the exam block of the next term, and in this way a "bow wave" of an ever-increasing number of exams to take can accumulate, which may be very difficult to remain on top of. The standard period of study for the Bachelor's degree is 3 years. The maximum period of study is 4 years. The study period may only be extended over 4 years with the permission of the Personnel Office of the Reichswehr, and even then, one requires a certificate from the university stating that the student is likely to successfully complete his or her studies in the near future. After completion of one's studies, that is after one has submitted one's final dissertation, the officer will move on to Branch Specific training at the releven Branch School , according to the officer's leave entitlement and course plans. The award of the study diplomas always occurs in mid-October in a formal ceremony. Some alumni officers will return to their alma mater as researchers or doctoral students. Military aspects of student life Prior to their studies, soldiers must complete Initial Officer Training at the General Cadet Institute. During their stay at the Academy, military personnel are required to complete certain standard procedures every year. These include: *20/25/30 km marches on foot with 25 kg backpack *Basic Fitness Tests *NBC Training *First Aid Training *Small Arms Training On occasion: *political education *Training courses (such as MOUT etc.) *Military ceremonies (such as changing of Commandants etc.) Category:Freistaat Preussen Category:Military of Prussia